Cavalcade FXT
The Albany Cavalcade FXT is an extended wheelbase, 4-door pick-up truck version of the Cavalcade SUV, in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design The Cavalcade, having been based on the second generation Cadillac Escalade, obviously suggests that the Cavalcade FXT is based on the second generation Escalade EXT/Chevrolet Avalanche, which both is the pickup variant of the Escalade. Naturally, it shares the Albany brand with the Cavalcade. Unlike the Escalade EXT, the FXT lacks the distinct upper body bed cladding but it may come with roll bars, a bed cover, or just a plain bed. Also the horn on the FXT is different than the SUV version for unknown reasons. The FXT is considerably harder to find than the SUV version, only spawning in wealthy areas. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Cavalcade FXT exists in two forms, a regular variant as well as a Russian Mafia variant, available only in a bright yellow-orange shade, and featuring roof-mounted lights and yellow neon underglows. The PSP version looks similar to the Cartel Cruiser albeit without the front bullbars. Performance The Cavalcade FXT shares its high-displacement V8, 5 speed automatic gearbox and AWD system with the Cavalcade SUV, and retains much of the same performance, though its top speed and acceleration are slightly poorer at 164 mph (despite the two vehicles weighing the same); the difference is reversed in GTA Chinatown Wars. Handling and braking are consistent with regular Cavalcade and very good, keeping stopping distances short and maintaining stability in turns. Off-road, the same can be said of the FXT as of the Cavalcade, making it one of few vehicles able to climb steep grades and medium sized rocks. Accident deformation is also very good, and the vehicle will sustain multiple frontal impacts before failing. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Tends to spawn if driving a Cavalcade. * Often spawns in Alderney when driving a Sultan. * Driving around Broker, Easton, Little Italy, Charge Island and South Bohan. * If the player calls Henrique Bardas, he will deliver one to the players location. Trivia * Upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, a Cavalcade FXT may be sold at his garage for $5,500, $1,000 less than a Cavalcade. * When entered, by default the Cavalcade FXT plays The Vibe 98.8. * If the player attempts to get a ride on the rear cargo compartment while the vehicle is in motion, the player will just lose the balance and fall. If the player is lucky enough, they will fall on to the road. There is a glitch though that means sometimes you'll fall inside the cargo compartment and get stuck while health of the player is being reduced. When this happens, the player will eventually become wasted. * While driving a Cavalcade FXT with a covered cargo compartment and you use the handbrake at high speed, it will fall off. * Unlike the original Cavalcade (along with the newer version), the FXT is not featured in Grand Theft Auto V and is probably replaced by the Declasse Granger, which is also features extended wheelbase. Navigation }} fr:Cavalcade FXT pl:Cavalcade FXT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:SUTs Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Pickup Trucks